She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by bitternessbitesback
Summary: Juleka wouldn't consider herself a romantic. No, no, no. She was a hopeless romantic. Especially considering how she was currently peeling off the petals of a flower instead of asking Rose how she felt.


Juleka had known Rose since they were in cours préparatoire (CP). Back then Juleka had been envious of Rose's ability to make fast friends. The younger blonde was always cheerful and confident, much unlike Juleka who preferred to be b herself and out of the limelight. Sure being alone could be lonely, but she didn't know how to just go up to people and start talking. So she just didn't. Juleka tried asking Luka for help but he wasn't that much better, considering while he could talk to people his words sometimes came out wrong. Good thing for Juleka that Rose was a people person, otherwise she would probably have been friendless for a very long time.

It was a couple weeks into CP that Rose went up to Juleka during break time asking if she wanted to be friends. Juleka was so shocked that all she could do was nod rapidly, not wanted the blonde to go away. Rose laughed at her eagerness, and started talking animatedly about her favorite cartoon characters. Juleka was happy to listen.

"You know," Rose started, looking sideways at Juleka, "You remind me of Raven from the Teen Titans!"

Although Juleka didn't know it yet, that sentence combined with the thousand wat smile was what made her fall for Rose. From that moment on they were completely inseparable. They had every class together even well into collège and their friendship and bond only grew stronger. Juleka even ended up breaking out of her shell a bit with Rose's persistence and endless encouragement. Juleka had watched Rose grow throughout the years and had helped her with the countless hairstyles she chose, the most recent one being the pixie cut she has. Rose does the same for Juleka, helping her dye her hair and pick out with gothic outfits to wear. They even wear "couples" costumes for Halloween, despite the holiday not meaning as much to the people of France. Besides, if Rose liked dressing up, then by golly so would Juleka.

Rose was just so amazing, she even helped break her "curse". So here she was, in the middle of a park, spacing out when she was supposed to be writing a song. Juleka had always thought the chances of Rose returning her feelings was next to none, but after the Zombizou incident, Juleka just didn't know anymore. Rose had kissed her on the lips. Rose had kissed _her_. Obviously it was because of the akuma but _still_ , it had to mean something right? Though she was not nearly brave enough to just go up to Rose and ask her if it meant anything. Which it why she was cowardly avoiding Rose. She just couldn't face her right now without turning into a tomato, which is why this poor flower had to suffer.

"She loves me not," three more petals left, "She loves me" two to go, "She loves-"

"Who loves you?" A familiar cheery voice asked behind her.

"Gah!" Juleka shouted, turning around to face the blonde previously occupying her thoughts.

"So, who is it?" Rose questioned once more, and knowing smile on her face.

"A-ah, uhm, nobody." Juleka replied, a mild blush appearing on her cheeks.

"If you say so," A teasing lilt was in Rose's voice as she sat down next to Juleka, "Though you know I love you right?"

Juleka merely choked on the innocent air meant to be entering her lungs to let her breathe, but _no_ , Rose just had to give her a heart attack. Rose looked concerned as she patted her best friend on the back.

"Of- Of course," Juleka replied getting over the shock, "No body else would be able to handle you like me."

"How dare you!" Rose gasped, trying not to laugh, "I'll have you know it's the other way around."

"Uh huh, sure," Juleka drawled, sarcasm lacing her words. At that remark Rose shoved Juleka playfully.

"I mean it though, I really do love you Jules." Rose was suddenly serious.

"I know, I love you too." Juleka replied, tilting her head in confusion as to why Rose was pushing this.

"That's not what I mean," Rose huffed as a blush rose to her face, "I'm in love with you, you absolute dunce."

It was rare for rose to show this side of her, while she was sweet and lovey-dovey, she was done with this dance her and Juleka were doing.

"I'm in love with you too Ro." Juleka nervously confessed, using her long dark hair to hide behind. It was then that Rose pounced on Juleka, looking at the older girl with that absolutely stunning smile of hers.

"Hey! I was supposed to confess to you!" Juleka said indignantly.

"You took too long," Rose replied with laughter in her voice as she tapped the adorable, oblivious older girl on the nose.

"So, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Juleka asked, wrapping her arms around the waist of the blonde currently using her as a pillow.

"Nothing on this world would ever be able to make me say no." Rose said, looking into Juleka's amber eyes with absolute love.

Juleka smiled in response to Rose's declaration, and pulled her closer for a real kiss. The flower lays at their feet, long forgotten with only one petal left. _She loves me._


End file.
